te voy a esperar 2
by sonchi
Summary: intento de continuacion de mi anterior fic "te voy a esperar"
1. Chapter 1

**n/a: hola! De nuevo estoy por aquí con este nuevo fic. **

**Tengo que comentar, que este fic está inspirado en uno que leí hace mucho tiempo y me dio una ligera idea de cómo continuarlo, aquí esta el resultado. Espero que me perdoneis! Tenía tambien ganas de continuar de alguna manera mi anterior fic "te voy a esperar" así que se podria decir que esta es la continuación. Me gustaria que me dijerais que opinais y si realmente debo continuar con el. Tambien os pido ayuda deesperada, no se como llamar a este fic y os pido vuestra opinion ¡saludos!**

Abrí los ojos al notar a John levantarse de la cama y abrir la ventana.

Miré hacia mi derecha y estaban mis dos hijos dormidos, luego, levanté un

poco la cabeza con los ojos entornados y saludé a John:

- buenos días cariño…

John me miró, sonrió y dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones:

- buenos días… ¿te he despertado?

- ¿te digo la verdad? -le dije sonriendo- si…

Y al decir estas palabras dejé caer de nuevo mi cabeza en la

almohada…

Después de el desayuno, John se marchaba al trabajo y de paso,

llevaba a la pequeña Sere al colegio. El reverendo de Jamestomw se

encargaba de dar clase a los niños de Jamestomw un día a la semana y a Sere le gustaba mucho ir. John, como todos los días, se despedía de mi

hasta medio día…

- escucha… intentaré terminar hoy pronto de trabajar para poder pasar mas

tiempo contigo… - me dijo abrazándome-

- no… no John…- le solté el abrazo y le dije cogiéndole las manos- no quiero

hacerle falsas promesas a los niños… y no quiero hacérmelas a mi misma a

si que… cariño ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros…

Me miró con ojos dulces y sonrió, seguidamente me acarició la cara y

me dijo:

- te quiero…

Nos besamos en los labios y se marchó al trabajo, yo me puse ha

hacer las tareas de la casa mientras nuestro pequeño Johnny aún seguida

dormido en nuestra cama…

Eran sobre las once de la mañana. Yo estaba en el patio de mi casa

lavando la ropa. Mi pequeño Johnny también estaba "lavando la ropa", tenía

una camisa de su padre y la metía y sacaba en el barril de agua, estaba

empapado. De vez en cuando, me miraba y me decía "yo si que te ayudo a

lavar la ropa ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh mami? ¿a que yo si que te ayudo?" le contesto

con una sonrisa que si, que me es de gran ayuda y entonces sigue

aporreando la camisa de su padre… termino de hacer la colada y tender la

ropa y voy a ponerle ropa limpia a Johnny. Una vez el niño cambiado entro a

la cocina para comenzar ha hacer la comida cuando tocan a la puerta de la

casa:

- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? - dije secándome las manos con un paño y

mirando al niño-

Johnny solo me siguió con la mirada cuando pasé delante de el para

abrir la puerta, luego, volvió jugar con su juguete.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y me asombré de a quien vi quitándose el

polvo de los hombros y carraspeando. Cuando escuchó que abrí la puerta

me miró y me dijo sonriendo:

- buenos días Pocahontas…

No pude evitar sonreír al ver de quien se trataba, y abrazándole le

dije:

- ¡John! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Era John Rolfe. Solía venir también una vez cada año a vernos, todo

lo que pasó entre el y yo ya estaba olvidado por ambas partes y ahora John

era nuestro mejor amigo.

- llegué esta mañana, pero quería instalarme antes de venir a ver a mis

sobrinos…

- ¡pero pasa! ¡no te quedes en la puerta!

Cuando John tomó asiento, mi voz retumbó por toda la casa:

- ¡Johnny! ¡mira quien ha venido a verte!

Johnny caminó despacio hacia el salón, pero al ver quien estaba

sentado en el sillón salió corriendo a abrazarle:

- ¡tío John!

- ¡hola pequeño! - dijo mientras se levantaba y le abrazaba- ¡guau! ¡como

has crecido!

- ¿me traes algún regalito?

- ¡John! -regañé a mi hijo- ¡no me gusta nada ese comportamiento!

- déjale Pocahontas no pasa nada…

- ¡pídele disculpas a tu tío!

El pequeño con ojos llorosos miró a su tío y le dijo:

- lo siento…

John no pudo evitar comenzar a reír:

- ¡por favor! ¡no pasa nada! ¡luego te doy un regalito que me han dado los

abuelos!

- ¿no han venido?

- no… esta vez he venido yo solo… el señor Smith tenía bastante trabajo en

el palacio real y bueno yo estoy aquí por motivos de trabajo… por cierto…

¿Dónde está Smith? No le he visto por el puerto…

- pues no lo se la verdad… este gobernador le está haciendo la vida

imposible…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo poniendo bastante atención a mis palabras-

- pues que es cierto, le paga muy bien pero… es que no le deja tiempo para

nada… le tiene como su criado por decirlo de alguna manera… no le deja

pasar tiempo en casa y cuando llega, solo tiene ganas de meterse en la

cama y descansar…

- pero… ¿no pasa tiempo con los niños? ¿no pasa tiempo contigo?

- es que no puede… si trabaja de domingo a domingo…

- ¿los domingos también?

John Rolfe estaba cada vez mas asombrado:

- si…

- no puedo creer lo que me estas contando Pocahontas… oséa… dijo

levantándose del sofá con el niño en brazos- Smith solo vive para trabajar…

no pasa tiempo con sus hijos… ni contigo…

- eso es… ¿sabes cuantas veces hemos hecho el amor en dos meses?

Noté que John Rolfe se puso ligeramente colorado y dijo:

- no… no hace falta que me des los detalles…

- una… - dije enfadada-

- Pocahontas…

- … en el poblado, en casa de mi padre… y rápido porque mi padre estaba a

punto de llegar con los niños…

No pude evitar reír para mis adentros al ver la cara de John, como

diciendo "tierra trágame"

- así que imagina como estamos John y yo… nos subimos por las paredes…

- entiendo… al parecer este gobernador es un verdadero tirano que está

aprovechando su posición para su propio beneficio… no te preocupes

Pocahontas, vas a recuperar a tu marido… y tu vida sexual… - esto ultimo lo

dijo medio riendo y poniendo una mirada pícara mientras levantaba una ceja-

para eso estoy yo aquí…

- ¡John! - le dije enfadada-

- ¡era una broma!… en serio las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora…

- ¿a que te refieres?

- bueno, a el señor Smith no le gustó mucho como se estaba comportando el

gobernador en su ultimo viaje a Jamestomw… y al parecer el dinero que su

majestad está mandando para construir la escuela, restaurar la consulta

médica y la iglesia, lo está gastando para su disfrute personal, porque no he

visto la escuela y la iglesia y la consulta están igual de deterioradas que la

ultima vez que vine… si, pagará bien a Smith… pero con el dinero de su

majestad y para hacerle favores personales… yo he venido por orden de su majestad para ocupar de nuevo el puesto de gobernador…

- ¿vas a volver a ocupar el puesto de gobernador? ¿estas seguro John?

- bueno son órdenes de arriba… tengo que cumplirlas…

- ¿John sabe algo de todo esto?

- no, no tiene ni idea… he venido en cuanto su majestad me lo dijo… han

sido órdenes muy precisas así que no nos ha dado tiempo de avisar a

Smith…

- entiendo…

-… y… bueno… confiaba en poder quedarme con vosotros hasta que

encuentre una casa… si Smith está de acuerdo claro…

- por favor John claro que estará de acuerdo… no digas tonterías… - dije

mientras cogía a mi hijo en brazos- … vamos Johnny, es hora de ir a recoger

a tu hermana…

John se quedó mirándome con nostalgia, sabía qué estaba pensando,

pero aquello era un tema zanjado, un tema que el mismo quiso zanjar…

- te queda bien el niño en brazos…

- ¿tu crees?

- si… - dijo triste- y a el ritmo que voy yo jamás podré tener hijos…

- ¿no estabas saliendo con Emily?

- estaba… no funciono la cosa…

- lo siento… - le dije, la verdad es que John merecía tener a su lado a una

mujer que le quisiera…-

- bah no te preocupes… - dijo levantándose- voy yo a por Sere… seguro que

se alegra mucho de verme…

- muchísimas gracias John me haces un gran favor…´

- a mandar… ¡ven aquí pequeño! - dijo mientras me cogía a Johnny de los

brazos- vente conmigo, dejemos a tu madre descansar un poco…

Cuando John estaba saliendo por la puerta de casa, se dio la vuelta y

me dijo:

- Pocahontas…

- ¿sí? - dije dándome la vuelta y mirándole-

- ¿a quien ibas a elegir?

- ¿Cómo?

- aquel día… ¿a quien ibas a elegir? ¿ a Smith o a mi?

Me extrañó mucho que después de tanto tiempo me preguntara eso…

en los casi ocho años que John y yo estamos juntos, jamás me ha hecho esa

pregunta… jamás quiso saber cual era mi elección… he sido yo quien ha

sacado el tema y me ha callado enseguida diciéndome :"aquello forma parte

del pasado… lo único que me importa es el presente… y estamos juntos… lo

demás ya no importa…" me limité a sonreír pícaramente y le dije mientras

cerraba la puerta de casa:

- hasta luego John…

**n/a : espero vuestra opinion y si realmente debo continuarlo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: bueno, aquí traigo otro capitulo de este ruinoso fic ¡ajajá! Se lo quiero dedicar a Maria-Sama66, que gracias a su comentario me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo. No ando con mucha inspiración últimamente, asi que espero que me perdonéis si parece mas bien un monologo ¡jeje! Acepto ayudaaa!**

No pasó mas de una hora cuando de nuevo, tocaron a la puerta de

casa. Mientras me acercaba para abrir la puerta, pude escuchar la voz de mi

hija aporrear la puerta y llamarme alegremente:

- ¡mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá! ¡venga mamá jolines abre la puerta!

Cuando abrí la puerta, mi hija se lanzó hacia mí enseñándome una

muñeca que tenía en las manos:

- ¡mira mamá!¡mira lo que me ha comprado el tío John!

A la vez, mi pequeño Johnny también se abrazó a mi enseñándome un

coche de juguete:

- ¡mami mami mira que chuli!

- ¡vaya! ¡si que son bonitos esos regalos! ¿le habéis dado las gracias al tío

John?

- ¡gracias! - dijeron los dos a la vez y salieron corriendo a jugar al patio-

- no tenías porque haberlo echo… - le dije a John mientras cerraba la puerta

de casa-

- ¿Por qué? Son mis sobrinos y hace mucho tiempo que no les veo… no

puedo privarles de un pequeño regalo… además… -dijo mientras sacaba

otra cosa de una bolsa- esto es para ti…

Me dio un libro y me dijo:

- espero que no lo hayas leído ya… el señor Jones dice que Smith te lleva

uno por lo menos a la semana y que si sigues leyendo tan rápido se va a

quedar sin libros que venderte…

- la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo libre cuando espero a John que

vuelva del trabajo…

Le besé la mejilla y le dije:

- gracias..

- no hay de que…

Me dí cuenta que en aquella bolsa había algo mas, y mi curiosidad

pudo conmigo:

- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

- ¿esto?- dijo sacando una botella de Ron, como dice mi marido, "del caro"-

es para Smith…

- OH si, me vendrá bien tenerla cerca cuando me enfade con el…

- ¿tu bebes?- me dijo muy sorprendido-

- no… es para rompérsela en la cabeza cuando discutamos de nuevo…

- no eres capaz de tal cosa… - dijo John medio sonriendo-

- ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? - le dije cogiendo la botella por el cuello y

con pose de darle un botellazo-

Eran ya las dos y media de la tarde, y estábamos esperando a que mi

marido llegara a casa a comer. Los niños ya habían comido y se habían ido a

dormir la siesta. John miraba por la ventana sentado en un sillón del salón y

yo esperaba leyendo en otro de los sillones. John rompió el silencio:

- ¿normalmente tarda tanto en venir? No es por ser descortés pero empiezo

a tener hambre…

Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Fui a abrir y era uno de los marineros del puerto:

- buenas tardes Pocahontas… tengo un mensaje del capitán Smith… dice

que lo siente mucho, pero que no va a poder venir a comer por trabajo, que

se verán por la noche…

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un jarro de agua fría, ya estaba

llegando la situación hasta un punto que ni siquiera el gobernador le dejaba

descansar a medio día para comer, forcé una sonrisa y le dije al muchacho:

- muchas gracias por venir a avisarme…

Cerré la puerta de casa despacio y me dirigí a la cocina:

- John no va a poder venir a comer… - le dije a John, que me miraba con

tristeza-

me senté en mi silla de la cocina y puse mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de desahogarme. John entró a la cocina y al verme en

aquella postura, dijo enfadado:

- se acabó, ya está bien…

Le miré con los ojos medio humedecidos:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- algo que Smith debió hacer hace mucho tiempo… - y seguidamente, salió

de casa-


End file.
